Rise Of The Tomb Raider
by Straight 'til Morning
Summary: This is based off the Rise Of The Tomb Raider coming out this year. I'm basing it on what I know from the trailer, and my imagination. A new tomb. A new threat. Lara Croft, is once again, stranded on an island. But will she need help this time? She need to find the tomb of an ancient Viking, who is said to do many things.
1. Chapter 1

**So I got Tomb Raider maybe two weeks ago, and I have never been really sucked into a game so much in my life. I haven't finished the game yet. But I've seen the trailer for Rise Of The Tomb Raider...and it looks so cool. This is based off of what I know from the trailer, using my imagination. Nothing is really fact. This will be in Lara's point of view. This is basically the trailer, so the rights belong to them for the first chapter.**

Dark. My eyes are closed. He told me to close them. I don't know why I agreed to come to the sessions. I pretend that they help, but they don't. They make things worse. They make me _remember._

"When your ready, open your eyes." He says.

I hug my hands to myself. My hoods pulled over my head, and I stare at the floor. He doesn't mind my unease or unhappiness. Instead he keeps talking, acting like if I'm just a little less afraid, it's great. It's not. Not really.

"I think we're making progress in these sessions." He continues, I put my hands on the arms of the chair. "You say the flashbacks have stopped."

I'm lying. They haven't. Every time he mentions them I remember. I'm falling into water. It's freezing, I have to get out. Shivering. Coldness. Darkness. I'm out. Someone's there, so I kick them. My bow, I have it. I feel the need to pull it back, and aim. So I do. It stops. I'm out of the flashback. In the awful room again.

He continues, scribbling down on a notepad. "This is excellent improvement..." A pause. "But I'm concerned your shutting yourself away."

I squeeze the couch as another comes. I'm running, holding my arms to protect my face from branches. I trip, but quickly push myself up. It's after me. It's breath is heavy behind me, indicating that it's close. I still run as fast as I can.

"It's important that you gradually take steps," The flashback hasn't stopped. I'm still running, but I hear his voice. "to the outside world."

I grab my pickaxe, the bear growls. I run as fast as I can before I leap of the cliff. My arms and legs swing with force of trying to reach the wall on the other side. I get close and swing the pickaxe into the wall. I cry out as I make impact, the pickaxe glides against the rock, nto getting a grip.

"Take some walks."

I'm sliding so fast, and trying to get a grip with the pickaxe. I continue to swing my arm against the wall in attempts, crying out as I slide down.

"Maybe pick up a nice hobby."

I'm out for a second, and I crack my knuckles. Then I'm in again. Trying so hard to grip. This isn't how I die. This is how I live. This is how I survive. I'm slipping, snow falling with me.

"A girl your age, you should be experiencing new horizons."

I scream out, and as the cliff end...I get a grip. I'm hanging in the air. The visions stops and I pat my foot. Up, down, up, down, up, down. Over and over, to an unknown beat.

"I'd like to know your taking care of yourself."

I crawl through a hole, silently. In another one. I jump down, and grab and arrow. I walk forward and spot him. I hide, out of site. I feel somewhat sorry. But I need to live.

"For many people these traumas become a mental trap."

He hears me, and by the way he moves frantically, I know he's scared. I'm not.

"Stuck. Like a ship, frozen in ice."

He pulls out a torch, looking around. But he's the wrong way, I'm behind him. Now's my chance. I take aim, squinting one eye and aiming on his head. One shot. I pull back and let go. He falls to the floor, his breath gone, the arrow in his head.

"There's another type of person."

I pick up his torch from off the floor and continue on, entering. I've almost made it. I crouch down to fit inside, my heart beating heavily. Almost, I'm almost there.

"Do you know what happens to them?"

I turn a corner and enter, I'm here. "Ms. Croft?"

I take off my hood, holding up the torch to see the room.

"We become who we're meant to be."


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is where things get more of my creativity.**

_1 year before _

Sam sadly walked up to me. I know what she's going to try to do. She's going to try to change my mind. Nope. She can't. I'm going. I stare out at the ocean once more before looking over to her. She sadly smiles, it's weak and fake. I don't blame her. We just got back from the last mission, and it didn't go too well for her.

"Lara. Please, come back with us. Don't be alone." Sam pleaded.

"I have people coming with me." I stated.

Sam sighed, it wouldn't be enough to convince her that I'd be fine. I was fine last time. Well, _fine_ was a word for it. We survived. Most of us. Then I remember Steph, Alex, Roth. I gulped and look at Sam, offering a smile.

"Sam, I promise. I'll be fine." I say, smiling.

I hope she'll let me go. I'd go anyways, but really, I'd want everyone to come with me. Sam puts her head in her hands. "Lara, you know I can't let you go alone."

My eyes widened with my smile. "Yes, I know. So does that mean...?"

Sam looks into her bag and pulls out her recorder. "Let's make a movie starring Lara Croft, Tomb Raider!" She says with a chuckle.

There's my friend. It's like the last adventure never happened, and some day, I wished it hadn't. It had it's positives. I was stronger, physically and mentally. It tested my limits and made me become stronger. Making me become lethal with a weapon.

But, then again, I wish it hadn't. I lost people. I was forever changed. Adventure found me. Roth was right, I know little about sacrifice, but a lot about loss. And after that, I know even more about it. I know what it's like to almost loss people too...I look over to Sam.

Sam smiles. The camera's already recording. Of course, so much like Sam. She's always recording, so she'll never miss anything. It helped me get by when I was stuck last time. Watching the videos.

"So..." Sam says, like she's interviewing me. "Whose tomb are you raiding this time?"

"A fierce some Viking, fear by all. His name was Grim. He was fear by many, even the Viking leader fear him!" Sam listens intently, she's never heard the story.

"And the Viking wanted so much power, so he dueled the leader. The leader lost, of course, was killed instantly by Grim. So Grim took what was basically known as a throne. Soon, other Vikings came to stand against Grim. He could have this, so he called his army of men, who could turn into vicious creatures to stop them. The creatures did, easily. Soon, people fled from Grim's throne. So, he was left all alone. No one knows what happened to him. How he died, where he rest. But, we will!"

I smiled at Sam, at my story telling. I wanted to find Grim so bad. I knew I could. I knew we could, together! All of us! I just wish the other's were here...could find it with us.

**Please review on what you think! I'm not an expert on TR so I'm sorry if some stuff seems OOC or anything.**


End file.
